prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 16, 2011 Smackdown results
The December 16, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 13, 2011 at the RBC Center in Raleigh, North Carolina. Summary With Booker T banned from interfering in Rhodes’ match – or their TLC match would be off – the champion got down to business against Daniel Bryan. Looking good for Sunday, Rhodes took Bryan down with Cross Rhodes for the victory. Using her superb athleticism, Alicia Fox managed to roll-up Natalya for a commanding win. In the process, Fox ripped out one of Natalya's blonde hair extensions. After the bout, Fox added insult to injury by attacking the distraught Diva. “You’re so synthetic, it’s pathetic,” Fox declared. Despite an impressive effort from both teams, it was Primo & Epico who prevailed when Primo capitalized on a distraction from Rosa to pin Jey Uso. Despite being able to lock the massive Big Show in his painful ankle lock, Jack Swagger could not stop The World's Largest Athlete. With his devastating WMD, Show dropped the former World Heavyweight Champion for the win. Afterward, Show grabbed Swagger by the neck and tossed him from the ring. Ted DiBiase had Health Slater singing the blues when he planted him into the canvas for the win. But before the DiBiase Posse Party hero could celebrate, Jinder Mahal charged to the ring and locked him in a Camel Clutch. Taking charge of the situation, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long emerged and declared that Mahal would face Sheamus. Despite the ruthlessness Jinder Mahal displayed against Ted DiBiase, Mahal could not stop the hard-charging Great White Sheamus, who downed Mahal with a stunning Brogue Kick. Although they are not competing for a championship at WWE TLC, it's clear that Randy Orton and Wade Barrett are both eager for a victory on the pay-per-view stage. After a back-and-forth tag team battle, it was The Viper who garnered the win for his team by dropping United States Champion Dolph Ziggler with a stinging RKO. As the ref delivered the three-count, Orton locked eyes with Barrett, who slowly backed Results ; ; *Dark Match: Evan Bourne defeated Tyson Kidd *Cody Rhodes defeated Daniel Bryan *Alicia Fox defeated Natalya *Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) *The Big Show defeated Jack Swagger *Ted DiBiase defeated Heath Slater *Sheamus defeated Jinder Mahal *Randy Orton & Zack Ryder defeated Dolph Ziggler & Wade Barrett Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD 12-16-11 1.jpg SD 12-16-11 2.jpg SD 12-16-11 3.jpg SD 12-16-11 4.jpg SD 12-16-11 5.jpg SD 12-16-11 6.jpg SD 12-16-11 7.jpg SD 12-16-11 8.jpg SD 12-16-11 9.jpg SD 12-16-11 10.jpg SD 12-16-11 11.jpg SD 12-16-11 12.jpg SD 12-16-11 13.jpg SD 12-16-11 14.jpg SD 12-16-11 15.jpg SD 12-16-11 16.jpg SD 12-16-11 17.jpg SD 12-16-11 18.jpg SD 12-16-11 19.jpg SD 12-16-11 20.jpg SD 12-16-11 21.jpg SD 12-16-11 22.jpg SD 12-16-11 23.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #643 at CAGEMATCH.net * #643 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events